


Some Like It Hot

by PorcelainLove



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: “I’m stuffed. I’m totally full.  There’s no way I can take any more.”  Noctis was moaning and groaning as per usual, but his heart wasn’t in it.  He was having fun and Gladio wouldn’t have had it any other way.





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had a few hours free. I regret nothing (except poor grammar and potential spelling issues). 
> 
> :)

“This is harder than I thought…”  Gladio muttered as he felt a large drop of sweat roll down his back and nestle between his shoulder blades.  He really should have stretched. Getting a cramp now would really suck.

Ignis sat off to the side, his phone open and red light blinking.  He’d started videotaping the moment they’d all gotten comfortable and he seemed to be enjoying himself.  Gladio could tell that despite his cool appearance, Ignis was just as excited as the rest of them.

As Gladio leaned forward to take in the prize that lay before him, he heard a groan.  Taking a momentary break, he peeked over to see Prompto licking his lips with gusto. Made sense, this was one of his favourite past times after all.

“I’m stuffed. I’m totally full.  There’s no way I can take any more.”  Noctis was moaning and groaning as per usual, but his heart wasn’t in it.  He was having fun and Gladio wouldn’t have had it any other way. This had been his idea after all.  “Prom, how are you able to--?”

“Practice, of course!  You have to start small and work your way up.  Size doesn’t intimidate me.” Gladio had to look away for fear of laughing at Noctis’s grumpy face and but he didn’t miss the obscene slurping noise that soon followed.

“Fuck, Prom.  You’re amazing.”  Noctis sounded rather dazed.

“I know right?”  Prompto’s voice was huskier than usual, his mouth and tongue working overtime.  “You should see what Ignis and I get up to when you guys are out hunting!”

Gladio heard a snort and then the click of plastic on plastic as Ignis set down his phone, still taping, on a nearby surface.  “The key is moderation. I am well aware of how much my body can handle, you three are overachievers.” Footsteps came closer and Gladio tore his eyes away from the feast in front of him to take the proffered bottle from Ignis’s generous hands.

With a viciousness that seemed almost animal, Gladio ripped off the cap and took a swig or three of the ice cold water.  Fucking  _ delicious _ .  “Thanks, just what I needed.”

“When will the three of you learn that I always come prepared?”

Gladio looked up, mouth ready for a witty comeback and maybe a sexual innuendo or two when the words got caught in his throat.  Ignis looked positively indecent, or as close to as the man could without realizing. The top button on his pants was open and what little Gladio could see (he was eye level with Ignis’s junk as it was), the man was either wearing some low-riding underwear or he’d just… forgotten to put anything on that morning.  

After that surprise rainstorm last night Gladio’s clothing had gotten drenched and it was still too damp to wear comfortably.  Then again, him going commando was hardly a rare occurrence.

If Ignis noticing Gladio staring at his crotch, he neglected to draw attention to the fact by commenting on it.  Gladio would have appreciated that if his brain wasn’t dissolving by the moment. For Shiva’s sake, Ignis had undone  _ three _ buttons on his dress shirt.  Three! One was normal, two was toe-ing the line between ‘sexy advisor’ and ‘can I help you with that,  _ sir _ ’ porno advisor but three?  That was just filthy.

“I do believe you are nearing your limit.”  Ignis observed with a touch of innocence, leaning over the group and admiring their prowess.  Doing so brought him tantalizingly close to Gladio, and it was only by Gladio gripping his own thighs with an aggression better saved for battle that he didn’t leap up and pull Ignis down.

“Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout?” Prompto replied with a disgusting grin.  “I could go all day, man.”  _ Slurp, slurp. _

There was a very faint sob and Noct spoke up as well. “Yeah, me too.  This is… easy.”

“If you say so.” Ignis said, his mouth curving into a smile that no one could mistake for anything but evil.  “I guess it’s a good thing I brought this along.” With a flourish, he reached into a pocket and withdrew a small bottle.  It was red. Bright red. The kind of red that haunts your nightmares and makes you want to run for your mommy.

Gladio gaped and wiped the sweat from his brow before pushing away, letting his dignity follow like an abandoned chickatrice.  “Where did you get that? I thought with the war…”

“I have my ways.” Ignis shrugged and uncapped the bottle.  “Anyone ready for round two?”

Gladio bowed out without a second’s hesitation.  “Nope, fuck that. I’m not ever going to be ready to deal with that shit.”  

There was a cry of frustration from the Prince and Gladio shrugged apologetically before standing up and pausing dramatically to dry the sweat from his body with someone’s discarded shirt from nearby.  “Sorry Noct, my love has limits and it doesn’t extent to that demon’s brew that Ignis somehow got his claws on.”

“But I’m so full I can’t take anymore!  You think getting this far was easy?” Noctis pushed away from Prompto and rubbed his rounded belly.  “You did this to me too, you know!”

“I know, I know.  Sorry. I’ll make it up to you next time.”

“Ass.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“ _ Gentlemen.”  _ Ignis interrupted smoothly, making it clear from his tone that he thought they were anything but.  “Enjoy.”

Prompto reached for the bottle and took great pleasure in  _ slowly _ drawing the stopper out and emptying it.  Immediately the air was filled with the scent of herbs and  _ hot _ and  _ danger _ , if those last two had qualifiable smells.  He spun the empty bottle with a flourish reserved for his special attacks and licked the head.  The room was so silent it would have been a surprise to know there were three half-naked (and one slightly on his way) men in the room.

Noctis blanched.  “Fuck it, I’m done.  You win, Prom.” 

There was no response.  Everyone was staring at the bowl that Prompto had just defiled with red death.

The crimson liquid mixed inelegantly with the rest of the contents.  Prompto appeared not to hear his friend because he stuck his forefinger in the mix and swirled it around before bringing it to his mouth and sucking off the residue with a nasty  _ pop _ .  Then he picked up the bowl and gulped down the entire thing in less time than it took Gladio to finally grab Ignis around the waist and pull him into his lap.

Prompto’s lips and teeth were stained red but he smiled like he’d conquered the world.  “I win. Pay up, losers!”

Grudgingly, Gladio snatched his wallet from the floor and tossed a couple larger notes onto the table, one of them landing precariously close to the empty bowl of they’d all just battled to consumed.  Well, all but Ignis.

“I want to die!” Noctis moaned dramatically as he rubbed his stomach with a sweaty hand.  “Who made you? Where did you come from? How are you still breathing?” The questions came rapid-fire and Prompto blew him an air kiss in reply.

“I’ve been experimenting with spices and hot sauces since I was a kid, dude.  You think I played it safe and stuck with salt and pepper? Hells no, bland is for pampered princes like you.”  He stuck his tongue out and Gladio wrinkled his nose. That colour was just plain unnatural.

Ignis shifted in Gladio’s lap, seemingly unintentionally.  His ass ground down and Gladio felt an answering tingle from his dick.  He wrapped his arms even tighter and innocently rubbed a thumb against the waist of Ignis’s pants, fingering the open button.  Ignis cleared his throat with sudden urgency and announced that it was time to get cleaned up.

“Besides,” he said with disapproval as he looked at the newly plumped prince, “if you don’t wash that out right away it’ll stain.”  There was an answering yelp as Noctis finally noticed the mystery splatters on his shirt. The tent flap whipped in the ensuing wind of his passing.

Prompto stood up too and rubbed at his teeth with a finger.  “I’d better help him before he makes things worse. Don’t wait up, it might be a while before we’re both presentable.”  He winked and Gladio rolled his eyes but couldn’t quite keep a twitch of amusement from his lips.

When both the younger men were gone Gladio allowed Ignis to stand up.  He waited awkwardly, well aware of the tenting going on in his own pants, as Ignis zipped the tent closed.  He closed his eyes and willed his erection to die down because, really, how bad did it have it that something as simple as Ignis sitting on his got him all hot and bothered.  Gladio almost missed the light beep in the background and looked up to see Ignis closing his phone.

“You lost.” Ignis stated.

“You lost too.”

“I didn’t participate.”

“You lost by default, then.”

“Oh, I’m not sure about that.” Ignis came closer and swung himself back into Gladio’s lap, this time molding himself to Gladio’s chest.  He pressed his cheek against Gladio’s own and whispered into his ear. “I think I’m doing pretty well, don’t you? Although I seem to have developed a rather  _ pressing _ need.”

Gladio glanced hesitantly at the empty bowl and scattered utensils still littering the table.  “You don’t want to clean up first? We might make a mess. And that meal was spicy enough on its own, I can’t imagine what it would do to more… delicate areas.”

Ignis ground his hips down once more and Gladio felt his dick strain against his pants.  “Do you want me to stop?” Ignis smirked as he asked the ridiculous question. The air was stifling and Gladio couldn’t be sure if it was the remainder of their recent meal or the man sitting on top of him.

“Iggy, you have to--,”  Gladio groaned as the blood powering his mind fled south to warmer pastures.   “I haven’t come in my pants since I was a teen and I don’t want to start now.”

“I love seeing you like this.”  Ignis’s cheeks were pink and his eyes sparkled behind his glasses.  He looked ravishingly beautiful and Gladio felt his heart swell and his breath catch in his throat.

“I love _you_.” Gladio couldn’t help himself.  “I love you so fucking much, Ignis, you have no idea.”

Ignis smiled then, softer than before.  His answer came as a kiss, soft and sweet but full of hunger.  Gladio felt long fingers on his chest and within moments the sweet release of his own unbuttoned pants and the zipper being lowered.

“Now,” Ignis said with a low voice as he bent down, “this is what I was looking for.”  

Gladio moaned as a hand gripped him tight and squeezed. “Eat up, I’ll return the favour.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”  

Ignis fell to his knees with a thump and Gladio said a little prayer that he would last more than a minute.  Finally free from its confines, Gladio’s cock sprang to attention, and with a satisfied sigh, Ignis swallowed it whole.

With a clatter, the dishes on the table fell to the floor.  And frankly, Gladio didn’t give a flying fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a thousand years since I last wrote, anditshows. Shhhhhh


End file.
